User devices, such as cellular telephones, often have the capability to communicate with multiple networks. For example, a cellular telephone may simultaneously send and/or receive traffic via a Wi-Fi network and a Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) network. In some situations, different networks may provide different levels of performance. For example, a Wi-Fi network may offer lower latency, while an LTE network may offer higher throughput. Different applications may provide a better quality of experience (“QoE”) to a user based on different performance factors. For example, a file transfer application may rely more heavily on higher throughput in order to provide a better QoE, while a voice call application may rely more heavily on lower latency in order to provide a better QoE.